futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
First Iberian Wars
The First Iberian Wars were a series of sectarian wars that happened in the Iberian penninsula after the fall of Hazar Ottoman Empireball and Greater Spainball rule in the region. First Part The first part is called the dissolution of Greater Spainball. It started when a Spanish socialist army and many other regionalists destroyed it internally in a civil war. Then fearing for the complete destruction, the king renounced and dissolved the parliament, saying negotiations would be opened. This move resulted in many regionalist and internal divisions, that were mostly unilaterally planned and announced. Plus, the Hazar Ottoman Empireball in Andalusia was also defeated by an affiliated socialist regional army. All of that put an end to the monarchical rules of the penninsula. After the weaken of the two main monarchies of the region, the many regionalists and Spanish left wing groups formed an united military and political front, the Iberian Left Front. The front was aimed at organizing a future united Iberian socialist union, the members were: Iberian Red Brigades (when united) League of Spanish Socialists (later it splited in three): Castilian Socialists* Murcian Patriotic Left* Extremaduran Left Bloc* Patriotic Movement for Basque Liberation Popular Front for the Liberation of Andalusia Galician Movement for Socialism and Independence Valencian Left (united with the Catalans later) Republican Socialist League of Catalonia Socialist Patriots of Asturia Party for Aragonese Socialist Independence Party of Portuguese Communists The Greater Arabball was behind the support for most of those socialist armies in Iberia. Second Part The second part of the wars were however a victory to the anti revolutionary side. The Spanish socialists were defeated in the dissolution of Greater Spainball, failing in taking control of the state and starting a revolutionary transition. The monarchists fought back, recieving support from the traditional right wing that was angry with the former king. Succeding in a coup against the unnoficial provisory government, leading to the foundation of the Hispanic Kingdomball, that emerged from the ashes of former Greater Spain, threatening the other states. The Kingdom troops fought against the Spanish socialists for almost one year and after they lost their controlled territories, fleeing to Catalonia, Galicia, Basque and Andalusia. The monarchists officially proclaimed that "the glory of Spain would be restored". Aimed at stopping the monarchists at every coast, the Basques, Andalusians and Catalonians united into the Iberian Red Brigades to boost the socialist revolution in Spain one more time and defend their autonomy, with the solo objective of absolutely defeating the monarchist insurgents forces. This led to one of the most bloody parts of the wars. The Battle for Aragon and Murcia, where the monarchists occupied these regions from the revolutionaries. After almost two years of combat, the monarchists occuppied Zaragoza and the city of Murcia, defeating the revolutionaries and accounting more than 60.000 casualties on them. The victory of the monarchists, destroyed already every federalist dream of an united socialist Iberia in a Soviet Union format by the part of the revolutionaries, that had no option other than focusing on defending their nations. Third Part The Hispanic Kingdomball tried to anschluss all other states once more after their victory in Aragon and Murcia. Then following the Ottomans complete withdrawal from Andalusia after their defeat, the Kingdom could occupy the post of solo conqueror of the region. So the Andalusians, Catalans, Basques and Galicians united their movements into one front to beat them, since the Spanish socialists were now dead. The united front was initially defeated when the monarchists destroyed their blockades in Extremadura and Asturias, invading it. Then with help of the Greater Arabball, they managed to defeat the Kingdom invasions against Galicia, Basque, Catalonia and Andalusia, forcing the monarchist troops to retreat. Limiting their borders to Castile, Aragon, Murcia and Extremadura, in which the Andalusians splited after fighting back. International bodies signed a peace agreement with the combatant sides to end the blood bath in Iberia. The countries that were concretized became: Socialist Andalusiaball, Free Galiciaball, Basque Republicball and Gran Cataloniaball, all of them socialists. Fourth Part After the relative 6 months peace, Portugal became a war proxy too since the Hispanic Kingdomball became weak after the wars. They were in no condition to beat all Portuguese nationalists, since they feared for an united front invasion against their conquered lands. Plus an anti communist Portuguese republic even if not really friendly with the kingdom would be for them a good balance to the region politics. So Portugal gained independence. The New Portuguese Republicball was founded but started fighting a civil war against the Portuguese communists, supported by Free Galiciaball and Socialist Andalusiaball. The fourth part of the war was also marked by small insurgencies, like the Valencian far right regionalists proxies of the kingdom against Gran Cataloniaball and also small attempts of reviving the socialist movement in Spain. The end The wars stopped after international agreements for the entire region were signed, this including all, since even if some part of Iberia was in peace, the other was in constant war. Iinternational troops and peacekeepers arrived in all of the regions to secure and inforce the agreements goals. The international peace protected the New Portuguese Republicball from being destroyed by a joint plan of the Portuguese communists with Socialist Andalusiaball and Free Galiciaball that would invade it to assist them as was revealed later. Plus it also definitely ended with all dreams of an united Iberia. Category:Western Europe Category:Europe Category:War Category:Wars Category:Spainball Category:Portugalball